Confused Emotions
by The Blue Seeress
Summary: a strange, strange story borne out of watching the episode where dorothy stabs quatre a few too many times. i know the title is kind of a cliche, suggetsions welcome! pg-13 for violence and insanity.


a bit of angsty fluff that came to mind. dorothy is confused and full of rage, but quatre just can't forget about her. fyi: text in the //...// is THOUGHT, mostly of dorothy after she flips. and just really quick: i dispise dorothy, but this was just to good an idea to let my prejudices skew. kinda like gundam crossed lovers, for those of you who read it. if you haven't, i think you should, but i'm a little biased about it ^_^.  
  
Do You Remember?  
  
In a bleak, austere room, a tall slender figure practiced fencing in a fencer's white uniform and face mask. She lunged at her practice partner, trying to get under his guard. Then, in mid sweep, she changed tactics and went over, pointing the blunted tip of the practice foil at his chest. Her partner, caught of guard, fell over.  
  
Dorothy removed her masked, about to make a triumphant remark, then she stopped. Instead of the servant she practiced fencing with, she saw a young man with pale blonde hair and soft blue eyes. He was gasping with pain, clutching the wound in his chest, but he looked up at her with compassion.  
  
"Miss Catalonia?" her patner inquired, removing his mask, "Are you alright?"  
  
The vision was gone, as swiftly as it had come. Dorothy shook her long, ash blonde hair out of her eyes and rubbed her forked eyebrows. "It's alright, Derric," she said, "I'm just feeling a little odd. Tell the cook to send my dinner up to my room." She waved him off imperiously.  
  
Derric got up and bowed, then retreated without a sound. Dorothy went out a different door, to the hall which led to her room.  
  
"Damn!" She muttured as she was safely behind it's door. "Why can't I ever fence without seeing his face?" It wasn't as if he was the only person she had ever fenced with, he wasn't even the first. Not even the first one she had almost killed. So why couldn't she get Quatre Rebarba Winner out of her head?  
  
Several lightyears away, in the L4 colony cluster, Quatre was sitting down to his afternoon tea, taking a break from the monotonous work of running Winner Inc. It would be nice, he thought, to have someone around to break up the routine. Someone unpredictable, that he could just relax and talk to. Relena was always good for a political debate, but her opinions conformed to his to much. Or prehaps vice-versa.  
  
No, what he needed was someone he could talk to who had opposing opinions. Some one who believed whole-heartedly in the virtue of war...  
  
Quatre grimmaced slightly as he realised he was thinking about Dorothy...again. He was at a complete loss for the reason she fascinated him so. But why wasn't the point. Maybe if he saw her again, he would be able to understand.  
  
"I'll do it." he said out loud, standing up.  
  
Rashid looked up at him. "Do what, Master Quatre?"  
  
"Rashid, how fast can we get a message to Earth?"  
  
*****  
  
Dorothy looked up at the ceiling of her room. Her dinner lay forgotten on her bedside table, about half finished. A bowl was shattered on the far wall were she had thrown it. Damn it! she thought, Why can't I forget that damn pilot?  
  
She went over exactly what had happened in her mind.   
  
//Let's see, he interupted me while I was controlling the MD from Libra, so we started fighting. Then I stabbed him. Then....//  
  
She sat up suddenly. "No," she gasped, "I didn't..."   
  
*****  
  
Quatre prepared for bed, feeling satisfied. He had typed up a letter to Dorothy asking her to visit him. He found her address, and the message would go out tomorrow on a carrier bound for Earth.  
  
Quatre sighed and snuggled under his heavy quilt. He would see her again.  
  
*****  
  
Dorothy stepped of the shuttle into the L4 colony and hailed a cab.  
  
"The Winner Mansion," she stated, after she settled in, "And quickly, I have a appointment."  
  
The cab sped off, and Dorothy leaned against the window.   
  
//How could I have been so stupid? I poured my weaknesses to him like I...wanted comfort.//  
  
Her eyes hardened, and she touched the hilt of the stiletto tucked into her coat.   
  
//I will kill him. Anyone who has witnessed my weakness must die.//  
  
The cab stopped in front of the ornate gates. Dorothy tipped the cabby with out paying attention, and strode up. It was dark, so her gray clothing blended in. She tucked her now-braided her under a hat, and vaulted up to a tree. She climbed it with considerable struggle, and got in a window.  
  
And through that window was an expensive vase, which shattered when she crashed into it.  
  
//Damn! What is it with me and pottery today?//  
  
She shrank into the shadows, but no one came out. She hurried down to where her sources told her Quatre's bedroom was.  
  
//The idiots do not expect attack. No guards, hardly any locks. You would think after what happened to his father...//  
  
//His past is a bit like mine, our families taken by violence.//  
  
She stopped the thought instantly and shuddured. One would almost think she had been SYMPATHIZING with the manipulator who made her doubt her own philosophy. Impossible.  
  
She was in his room, looking at the large, canopied bed on the far wall. She made her way to it.  
  
On her way past the desk, she noticed a piece of paper. Curious, and feeling like she maybe she should delay for a while, she picked it up.  
  
And nearly dropped it again. It was to HER.   
  
Dear Miss Catalonia,  
How are you? It's been sometime since the Colony Wars, hasn't it? I'm sorry I never wrote before, I thought of you a lot, but I never seemed to have the time.  
I miss you a lot. Even though you did stab me, and our views on war are totally alien, I cannot seem to forget about you. I've been thinking when the business gives me time, and I think that nothing would make me happier than seeing you again. Maybe we could catch up on old times. I would like it very much if you would come to visit me at L4 soon.  
  
In Hope,  
Quatre Winner  
  
Now she did drop the letter.  
  
//He's mocking me! He wants me to be here so hge can laugh at my weaknesses to my face!//  
  
Dorothy felt tears streaming down her face. She ran over to the bed, and raised the knife high. She looked down one more time at the face of her tormentor.  
  
Which was a mistake. Quatre looked to much like an angel, sleeping there. She couldn't kill him. He was too perfect. Without really thinkinga about it, she leaned down and kissed him.  
  
"What am I DOING!!!" she suddenly screamed. And she took the stiletto meant fo rhim, and plunged it into her own heart.  
  
Quatre, who had started stirring when she kissed him, came fully awake at her screams. He saw her body in the pool of it's own blood.  
  
"DOROTHY!!" he shouted. He rushed over to her body and cradled it in his arms. "Why did you do it? All I wanted was to see again..."  
  
-End  
  
Woah. I feel strange. Again. There will not be a sequel. This is it, please don't ask me, but please review. Sionara.  
  
TBS 


End file.
